


The Kiss

by Snowy_mike



Series: Michael's memories [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_mike/pseuds/Snowy_mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hasn't seen Luke in forever, so he decides that he's going visit his bestfriend. Luke ends up giving him a little 'I missed you' present</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! thanks for the support I love you all c: also these were little selfpara I wrote when i played a Michael in a roleplaying game, so I only have 3 of them. If you guys want to see the last one, comment and leave kudos c; Once again thank you for all the support  
> -Mike

_Your kiss is still in my head, repeating over and over again each time he talks to me._

I missed you a lot, god knew how long it passed since a last saw you. You said you were feeling down, and I just couldn’t let that happen, I care about you too much to see you like that, so I told you I would get on the first plane to LA.

I packed everything and went to my computer, checking and buying the earliest plane to the City of Angels and told you that I would see you later. That flight looked like it took forever, I remember feeling like a little kid, wanting to jump around and do everything else we’re not supposed to do in a plane. I was just too excited to see you after so long.

When we landed, I turned my cell phone on and texted you, asking if you could come pick me up. After deciding that you would come pick me up with a cab, I waited for my bags to show up and went outside, sitting on a bench and waiting for you.

Something close to a hour passed and you still weren’t here, so I grabbed my phone and called you, chuckling when you answered with that adorable sleepy voice you have. I heard you getting dressed and smiled to myself.

We kept talking after you got in the cab, a dare of you making some fans in the street have a fangirl moment coming to the surface of the conversation. You told me I asked for it and ended the call, making me smile widely and wondering what in heaven’s name were you playing.

I shivered as I felt a hand running on my hair, scared that would be a fan ready to kidnap me, but then a familiar hand grabbed my jaw gently and making me face you, and I swear the world stopped for a second. I felt my cheeks getting warmer, and I could couldn’t take my eyes off yours, and the next thing I know, your lips are locked on mine. My eyes closed slowly and I let your tongue wonder inside my mouth, feeling my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

After you broke the connection, my eyes stayed close and I couldn’t process what had just happened, but all my infinite thoughts of how much I loved that kiss, how much I loved you, were interrupted by your voice, your angelic voice, and when I looked at you you were pointing at the cab.

After the cab driver started going to the hotel, you told me you were disappointed that not a single fan screamed or jumped at us, and the only think I could think about was that I wasn’t, I wasn’t disappointed at all. 

I guess I was staring at you, because you took more than a couple of seconds before looking at me and asking why wasn’t I disappointed, and instead of answering, I just touched my lips with my fingers and smiled softly, your taste still in my lips, making me lick them, just to flavor you again.

We laughed some more about what had happen, you promised me a good night of cuddles as payback for all those weeks without them, and I agreed, just loving spending time with you.

_And cuddling with you made me forget that night,  
_ _The night he raped me_


End file.
